


Persistent Suitor

by Snagglefanged



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Consent Issues, Crack Relationships, Dry Humping, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snagglefanged/pseuds/Snagglefanged
Summary: Sasuke is determined to catch Urashiki... who isn't on the same page about why.
Relationships: Otsutsuki Urashiki/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Persistent Suitor

**Author's Note:**

> No actual penetrative sex in here but if 'somebody tries to get it on with the person holding them prisoner' isn't your thing, then this isn't the fic for you.

Uchiha Sasuke has been on the move for a long time now. His search never really seems to end, a search that had begun in the wake of war and continued onward across dimension after dimension, tracing even the faintest signs of Ōtsutsuki Kaguya and the creatures of her kind that she had feared so deeply as to create her own army to oppose their inevitable arrival.

He's spent years on this search, far from the village of his birth, and the clues have come in faint and frustrating wisps, or else in dramatic and cataclysmic revelations, with no real middle ground.

There had been Toneri... but he'd been alone, the last unhappy remnant of Hamura's bloodline.

And then there had been so very little else, for so many years, until the day he'd arrived at a castle amidst the snow, and come face to face with Kinshiki and Momoshiki for the first time.

Cataclysm had followed fast and furious in their wake, but... in the end, they'd been defeated, and Naruto had been saved before they could kill him for the sake of the chakra they'd craved.

There had been a third Ōtsutsuki, though, and he hadn't fought with them in the end - just as well, too, or Sasuke's sure the price of victory would have been much higher, if indeed they could still have won at all.

Ōtsutsuki Urashiki, whose reasons for avoiding that final battle are still unknown. He'd had his own goals, perhaps, ones that hadn't aligned completely with Momoshiki's.

Disloyal, maybe? Or had he merely intended to deal with the other bijū while the Kyūbi was extracted? Whatever his goals, he'd been worryingly quiet for a while. A direct assault would have been more reassuring than the prolonged silence, the wondering about what he might be planning.

Now, though, he may have finally shown his hand.

There's been a sighting, and Sasuke can track him down from there.

As he hurried toward the Land of Wind, Sasuke allows himself to hope, just for a moment, that he can finish this quickly, that for once the trail won't grow cold and leave him searching all over again.

Maybe this time he can get some answers, even if he has to wrest them from Urashiki by force.  
  


* * *

  
It's not that easy, but then, Sasuke doesn't know why he'd expected it to be. He hadn't expected to have his chakra stolen, or to be dumped into another dimension, but he can deal with things like that. He does wonder, a little, why Urashiki hadn't taken a page from Kaguya's book and dumped him into some dimension actively hostile to human life, like the lava dimension Kaguya had used, but that's not nearly as important as recovering enough chakra to get back and defend everyone from harm.

He'll take what small blessings he can get along the way, including his current position on a barren landscape without a single threat in sight. If Urashiki drops in to try to finish him off, he'll have to fight, but until then... Sasuke sits down, finds his water bottle, and takes a long sip. His chakra isn't going to come back any faster through pacing around and screaming at the heavens, so he might as well sit and rest, and trust that Boruto and his allies can keep themselves safe in the meantime, no matter how worried he might get.

Time... passes. It's hard to say how much of it, when the skies overhead show no familiar clues, not even a sun or moon to track the hours with.

Urashiki hasn't come back for him, which is a mixed blessing; he gets his chance to recover, but he also gets to wonder what Urashiki's doing, and how well the others are surviving against him.

While he waits, Sasuke makes notes on what he's observed so far. Urashiki's primary weapon is, like Kinshiki, something apparently created out of chakra. Unlike Kinshiki, though, Urashiki limits himself to a single fishing pole, which has left no external wounds that Sasuke can find. It hadn't been pleasant, having his chakra extracted on the end of a glowing fishing line, but he's not physically injured, and he hasn't lost enough chakra to endanger his life.

What he _has_ lost will return; Sasuke's resilient enough that this isn't going to impede him completely for too much longer.  
  
All he has to do is keep on waiting...  
  


* * *

  
Every time.

_Every single damned time_ he thinks he's finally going to get hold of Urashiki, the alien manages to slip away again. It's frustrating Sasuke to no end, and he can only conclude that Urashiki's not the kind to fight a losing battle, or anything that looks like one. If it looks like he's in trouble, he'll retreat, without a hint of the pride that had characterised Momoshiki.

Truth be told, if he and Urashiki ever had a one-on-one battle, with no backup and no vulnerable bystanders, Sasuke's not completely sure what would happen, but he suspects he could win that, unless Urashiki's got more tricks up his sleeve than he's shown thus far.

Still, tricks or no tricks, he really has to do something about this, before someone actually dies - and, to be honest, it's baffling that nobody has already. With other foes, Sasuke could probably have tracked them down along a trail of corpses, but Urashiki doesn't seem terribly interested in mass slaughter, which is confusing, but a relief. Momoshiki hadn't been so restrained, when he'd attacked - it's why Naruto had been taken in the first place, protecting all those innocent people from an attack that would have killed them.  
  
Urashiki is dangerous, but... not quite as lethal. Perhaps they'll even be able to get some answers out of him, if he's captured alive.  
  


* * *

  
In the end, his chance only comes because of Boruto, and his intuition - the kid's got good instincts, when he stops to use them.

They race to the museum, where Urashiki is activating some kind of strange device -

\- and their reality hangs, just for a moment, by a thread. Had Sasuke been even a few seconds slower, Urashiki might have finished whatever he'd been trying to do, but he's quick enough off the mark, here and now, and the cluster of shuriken he flings all have wires attached, that wrap around Urashiki's body.

Urashiki's eyes widen, and he opens up a portal, but Sasuke charges, grabbing onto him, and they come out together on the other side - still in Konoha, Sasuke notes, with what little awareness he can spare. Urashiki must _really_ want that artefact, if he's unwilling to go any further from it.

They're in a quiet back street, one Sasuke barely recognises, but his location awareness ends there, because he's trying to keep Urashiki from using the fishing rod on him again, and his opponent has one more hand to spare than Sasuke does. Worse, he can fly - but Sasuke isn't going to let him. Another charge bears Urashiki to the ground, the impact costing Urashiki the fishing pole, but Sasuke can't use his sword anymore either. He needs that hand to grab Urashiki, getting hold of his wrists and pinning them above his head, using his own body-weight to keep Urashiki down.

"Don't move," he warns, glaring down into Urashiki's eyes - still pearly-white, Byakugan-white, with no sign of Rinnegan in use - and tightening his fingers around the pinioned wrists.

Urashiki, surprisingly enough, falls still. And then, with far too much confidence for an alien being on someone else's planet, a being currently in the process of becoming a prisoner, he scoffs and says, "My, you are persistent. Are all suitors here so discourteous?"

_What?_ Sasuke can't believe his own ears.

"I'm not a _suitor_," he snaps, with another warning squeeze.

"Mm, not with _those_ manners, certainly," Urashiki agrees, with infuriating good cheer. "You're _very_ inconvenient, and I _really_ don't have time for this sort of sport, but, if you insist..."

Sasuke's not sure what kind of 'sport' he means, and tenses, ready to prevent any escape attempts Urashiki might make.

There's a strange shift in that long-limbed body beneath his own, though, and it's not one that involves any effort to get away from him. Instead, a thigh comes up between his legs - but not for the blow to the groin he's suddenly bracing for. There's no violent impact, no sudden explosion of pain, just the pressure of Urashiki's leg between his own. Had he been unable to find enough leverage for a proper strike? No, that's not it at all, Sasuke realises, eyes going wide, as that thigh begins to rub against his groin, back and forth, over and over.

Trying to shift his weight to keep Urashiki's leg down only makes it worse, only makes him feel like he's pushing into that pressure, and that slow friction is having some unfortunate effects on his body already. It shouldn't be happening like this, not now, not in response to some insolent dangerous alien who is, he reminds himself, his _prisoner_ now -

\- but it _is_ happening, and he has no idea what to do about it.

Sasuke flushes, and grits his teeth, trying to will his body to behave itself. Urashiki's knowing little smile is infuriating; clearly, he's aware of the difficulties he's causing, and just as clearly, they entertain him a great deal.

Is this _normal_ for Ōtsutsuki? Expected conduct in some way? Urashiki doesn't seem to see himself as a captive, merely as someone deigning to do a favour for a prospective partner who's badgered him into finally giving in... but Sasuke's attempts to pretend this isn't happening by burying himself in anthropological speculation come to a very sudden halt as he realises he'd rather not think about what that might mean regarding Momoshiki stealing Naruto away and suspending him from a God Tree.

He swears under his breath. Even that disturbing thought hasn't made him any less hard, not when Urashiki won't stop moving, not when that friction against his groin just isn't letting up. And now Urashiki's a little flushed too, and even through multiple layers of fabric Sasuke can tell he's getting worked up as well, while that superior smile becomes just a little strained.

...And that thought does something to Sasuke that he'd rather not admit to. If he had to, he'd call it a kind of grim satisfaction that this perverse Ōtsutsuki isn't immune to his own tactics... but that's not the whole truth.

The _whole_ truth is that he hasn't been touched in a while, and having someone flushed and squirming beneath him does a lot more for Sasuke than he'd thought it would. He's already stuck here, anyway, until he figures out how to deal with Urashiki without the damn alien countering him and getting away; might as well give him a taste of his own medicine in the meantime.

With a sound that's almost a growl, half-horny, half-annoyed, he rolls his hips into the movements of Urashiki's thigh, pushing down on it, taking control of the sensations he's getting. It feels _way_ too good, and there are _so_ many things that could go wrong here, but at least Urashiki's finally cooperating with him, changing up his pace to match Sasuke and trying to adjust to his movements. He's the one who's reacting, now, and having to adapt to what somebody else is doing, and he's finally, blessedly, stopped talking. No more little jibes, no more mocking remarks, only rough breathing and the occasional little grunt of effort.

It's an improvement.

Just about every other shinobi in the village is out right now, chasing Urashiki's decoy, or acting as a support to the ones that are. Nobody comes to find them. Nobody interrupts. They could be the only two people left in the village, for all Sasuke could tell from how quiet it is, and it feels like they've slipped into their own private little world where something this weird is just... something that happens. Not particularly strange or especially messed up, simply one of those things that sometimes turns up in life, is dealt with, and then is gone again.

He doesn't even realise how much faster he's moving, now, how hard he's pushing against Urashiki's leg, until a shudder racks his body and he comes, with a stifled groan, in his pants. Panting, he stares down into Urashiki's face, still flushed, sees him looking like some incredible treat's been denied to him, and feels reality slowly filter back into his perceptions. 

He's really just gone and done that, hasn't he? Got himself off with some alien he's been tracking across dimensions for so long? And now here he is, in a Konoha back alley, entangled in a complicated mix of emotions and the realisation that he probably needs some new pants before anybody sees him again.

"So _selfish_," Urashiki complains, beneath him, squirming restlessly. "You're going to stop _there_?"

He should have stopped some time ago, but yes. He is _absolutely_ going to stop there, regardless of the bit where he can still feel Urashiki, blatantly hard against him. If anything, that's strangely satisfying in its own right, in some peculiar and spiteful kind of way.

Urashiki glares petulantly up at him, and then his eyes shift, quite abruptly, to the Rinnegan pattern that Sasuke's seen once before. Even knowing it exists isn't enough to prevent Urashiki's choice of tactics, however, and Sasuke finds himself on his knees in that alley, as glowing paper cranes fly up around him, Urashiki escaping into thin air in a way Sasuke still doesn't fully understand. He looks around, Rinnegan active, searching for any sign of his... foe? That _has_ to be the right word, still, doesn't it?

Sasuke sighs, and gets up, drawing his cloak around himself tightly. From the heat he feels in his face, he's probably still a little flushed, but the cloak hides the other signs of what he's been doing, at least. Urashiki's nowhere to be seen, and Sasuke supposes he'd better go and fetch Boruto, along with whatever it is that Urashiki had been trying to use. He'd really rather change first, though, and cool off a bit, lest he be asked some inconvenient questions.  
  


* * *

  
Humans are _so_ inconsiderate. Urashiki's seething to himself as he finds a place to hide and deal with his own needs, since Uchiha Sasuke is apparently not the sort of person who returns the favour when someone gives him a good time. Does he take Urashiki for some cheap fling, pursuing him so continually and then using him so selfishly? It's so very unfair, and after Urashiki had deigned to indulge his interest despite Sasuke's position as a mere human being!

Perhaps that's simply the way of humans, he muses, sitting on a large tree bough, well away from anyone who might interrupt. Perhaps it's normal for them to make such aggressive suitors of themselves, only to disappoint when one gives in to them. Urashiki almost pities Kaguya as he thinks this over, and then dismisses her from his thoughts.

Sliding his hand inside his pants, he turns his mind, yet again, to the issue of Sasuke. It's so unseemly to find a human that attractive, surely, yet here Urashiki is. If their paths cross again, he'll have to treat Sasuke far more coldly, after something like that.

His mind a tangle of lust, irritation and nefarious plans, Urashiki vows to have some kind of revenge, someday. He'll show Sasuke.

Even the gathering of chakra can wait for that.


End file.
